


Confessions in the Park

by DChan87



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions, Romance, Second Kiss, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: Based off a Tumblr prompt. Not my OTP, but I thought I'd give it a try, anyway.""I think I love you," said Haruka, "No, I don't think I do. I love you, Usagi."Usagi's expression remained neutral. Haruka recently broke up with Michiru, and it had not gone well at all. A recent monster fight had nearly gone awry because Uranus and Neptune almost refused to talk to each other, which almost cost the Sailor Guardians dearly. But it seemed like Haruka and Michiru were destined for each other for the longest time, so it was understandable that Usagi was visibly skeptical of Haruka’s sudden confession.Why had she come to her all of a sudden? Wasn’t she thinking of Michiru? She continued stating at Haruka, making the older girl relieved that they were in a secluded part of the park, because she started awkwardly squirming. “Please say something,” said Haruka."Why?" Usagi asked."





	Confessions in the Park

"I think I love you," said Haruka, "No, I don't think I do. I love you, Usagi."

Usagi's expression remained neutral. Haruka recently broke up with Michiru, and it had not gone well at all. A recent monster fight had nearly gone awry because Uranus and Neptune almost refused to talk to each other, which almost cost the Sailor Guardians dearly. But it seemed like Haruka and Michiru were destined for each other for the longest time, so it was understandable that Usagi was visibly skeptical of Haruka's sudden confession.

Why had she come to her all of a sudden? Wasn't she thinking of Michiru? She continued stating at Haruka, making the older girl relieved that they were in a secluded part of the park, because she started awkwardly squirming. "Please say something," said Haruka.

"Why?" Usagi asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me?" Usagi crossed her arms.

"Because you also broke up with your boyfriend," said Haruka.

"Just because I broke up with Mamo-chan doesn't mean you're entitled to date me," Usagi answered.

This pointed response didn't surprise Haruka. Usagi could be a ditz, but she'd learned a lot about love from experience. And Usagi was right, anyway. She wasn't entitled to date the princess at all. "You're right," she confirmed. "I'm sorry. It's just that–we've both broken up with our significant others, and I thought–"

"I can still talk!" Usagi interrupted, grabbing her arm. "I just don't know if I'm ready to fall in love again right now."

"You're so strong," Haruka whispered. "Then we can just talk for now."

"I'd like that," Usagi replied. "Um, I really do like you, you know. It's just not–you know."

"I understand," said Haruka. "We should sit down."

She led Usagi to a bench not far from where they'd been, and sat down with her. Although they'd agreed to talk, they didn't say anything for what felt like an hour, but was maybe just a couple of minutes. Instead, they watched the occasional parkgoer walk by. Many of them were couples. It pained Haruka, because she'd gotten used to having moments like that with Michiru.

"I took her for granted," she said aloud to herself.

"Huh?" Usagi asked. "Did you say something?"

"Oh… you heard that?"

"What'd you say about a grant?"

"I said I took Michiru for granted," said Haruka. "I swear, if I ever become your lover, I'll never take you for granted."

"But you didn't take her for granted!" Usagi said. "Okay, maybe you did, but I know for certain that you loved her!"

"She said it herself," Haruka rubbed her face. "I wasn't paying attention." She relived that moment, when Michiru did in fact tell her that she took her for granted. "It was because I kept flirting with other girls. Including you. I guess that's why you're so skeptical right now."

"And because I don't know if you really love me," Usagi added.

"That too."

"I know you probably hate yourself," said Usagi, "But you shouldn't. You're a great person. I know the others didn't like you at first, but I'm glad you're on our side now. You've been so brave and strong. But you're also really soft and gentle. And a great listener! And you're so cool! Any girl would love to be your girlfriend, even me!"

"Even you, huh?" Haruka chuckled. "Was that a confession?"

Usagi gasped, blushed and looked away. "I, um, I don't know."

"You're so cute, Usagi," Haruka chuckled. "It's okay, bunhead. By the way, do you mind if I put my arm around your shoulder?"

"Uh, sure," said Usagi. She expected to be nervous when Haruka gently put her left arm around her. But to her relief, she wasn't nervous or tense. She felt relaxed. "Thank, you, for everything tonight, Haruka."

"You're welcome," said Haruka. "And to answer your question, my love for you is genuine. I've admired you for a while now. You're the strongest, bravest person I've ever met. I don't think I can ever match up to you. But you're also so kind, kinder than I can ever be. I know for certain I'll follow you wherever you go.

"I love you, Usagi Tsukino. May I kiss you?"

"You may," Usagi gently answered. "And yeah, I think I love you, too."

Haruka smiled. Standing up, she offered her hand to Usagi. usagi took the hand and let Haruka gently pull her up. Haruka wrapped one arm around her back to pull her close, and cupped her chin with the other. Then, she pulled the smaller teen to her and kissed her.

Haruka's lips were strong and soft. And she smelled like nice perfume with just a hint of motor oil. Usagi happily ignored it, focusing on how happy she felt kissing Haruka. She also knew Haruka was happy kissing her, too, with how she was gently passionate. She smiled and giggled, slowly snaking her arms around Haruka's shoulders so she could be as close as she could to her. She ignored anyone who might be looking. They couldn't put a damper on her feelings right now. She was on cloud 9, 10 and 11.

But she also knew that is was probably more important for Haruka. She could use some happiness right about now. A soft chuckled escaped Haruka's throat. She definitely enjoyed it.

They broke up and stared into each other's eyes. Then Usagi put her chin on Haruka's shoulder, adjusting her embrace so she could be more comfortable.

"I can't wait till everyone finds out about my new girlfriend," she giggled.

"I can't wait till everyone finds out about  _my_ new girlfriend," Haruka playfully contradicted.

"Okay," Usagi giggled as she cherished Haruka's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was done for a Tumblr prompt. I don't really ship these two, although I definitely have a soft spot for them. Don't ask why. I don't know. I hope you enjoyed it, though!


End file.
